User blog:JL the superhuman/Jacob Mitchell
Jacob is the only child of the late Mr. and Mrs. Mitchell and is in love with Maddie. History Jacob resides in his foster parents house after his parents both died in a car when he was 13 and his foster parents are in the same neighborhood as Liv and Maddie. He meets Maddie and devolped a crush on her and runs into Liv thinking it was Maddie but Maddie later shows up and tells Jacob that is her sister and was shocked they are twins. Jacob tells his feelings for Maddie to Liv and wanted Maddie to know when the time is right though he tells her a day earlier in the episode Crush-A-Rooney. Jacob and Maddie reveal they like each other and begin to date each other the next day along and they've been trying to spend time in class period with each other cause Maddie is concerned that he is getting picked on because they're dating or into trouble so the prinicble said it was a better idea if they stayed together in every class including gym. Jacob shows an intrest in classic rock and country seeing as he plays guitar around Liv as he is thinking of a song to sing to Maddie seeing as he really cares about her but cannot think of a song so he decides to draw him and her holding hands. One day Jacob gets really hurt and is sent to the hospital for a few days and that's when his girlfriend shows her love for him by holding his hands and crying stating it's her fault he got hurt and replied it's not her fault though after injury broke every bone in his right arm he got it replaced with a cyborg arm all the way up to his shoulder. They stayed all night with each other in the hospital until he was allowed to leave and he is told to stay at home with Liv who takes care of him. Jacob loves spending time with the Rooney's espcaially Maddie he sleeps in her when he stays all night with them and sleeps with his jacket on because he gets cold at night sometimes but Maddie let's him use her jacket as a blanket and then rubs his back. He makes a personal headband for Liv and she promises never to take it off. He is described that he is very nice and sweet by Liv and Maddie and is always visiting them after school so they can hang out more. His catchphrase is grab a mop there's gonna be guts on the celling. When Jacob heard about a musicial play based on his favorite movie Grease he is casted as Daniel Zuko and Maddie was cast as Sandy who fall in love and right at the end of the play they kisses each other and take each other hands. Jacob said after he graduates high school he wants to become a detective for the police department. Jacob plans to have a King of Iron Fist Tournament at Ridgewood and make the main fight a tag fight with Maddie being his tag partner but later realizes he has to have the principal's supervision to hold a fighting tournament at Ridgewood. Relationships Liv Rooney (best friend/former crush) Jacob had massive crush on Liv but decided to give up because he thinks she doesn't like him back. She gave Jacob a hug after him and Maddie broke up. Willow (best friend) Jacob and Willow get along really well but Jacob doesn't seem to be scared of her but rather Willow being scared of him. Diggie (cousin) Jacob and Diggie are cousins who always seem to fight over everything he likes to do. Maddie Rooney (Ex-girlfriend) Jacob fell in love with Maddie when Liv introduced him to her and Maddie developed a crush on him. They had to break up when Jacob turned 18 years old. Jacob remains friends with her but he still has feelings for her. Jacob also quit the basketball team because he it makes him more sad that they broke up. Trivia *When Jacob was turned 13 both his parents had died in a car accident. *Jacob begins to date Maddie. *Jacob loves basketball and football. *He joins the boys basketball team with Diggie who later decides he should be kicked off the team. *He use to have a massive crush on Liv. *He accidently kissed Liv because he thought she was Maddie. *Jacob attends the prom with Liv instead of Maddie which really ticked Maddie off. *It is revealed he was born in Ohio but had to move to Hollywood with his aunt. *Jacob plans to go back to Ohio after he graduates from Ridgewood. *When he is walking around the school with Liv everyone calls them Jiv. *Jacob always shares what he feels with Maddie but not so much Liv. *At the Ridgewood High prom Jacob shares his first kiss with Maddie. *He has doesn't have many friends. *Jacob has anger problems and if he is really stressed out he starts screaming at everyone even Liv. *He has four middle names two of which are Japanese. *He wants to become a mix martial artist after graduating high school but Maddie thinks he should be a basketball player. *Jacob did have an outburst on Liv a few times and one of them almost ended their friendship for good. *Jacob later thinks about moving in with the Rooney family. *His favorite rock song is Heartache Tonight by the Eagles. *Jacob was out for an entire week because Claire had a heart attack. *Jacob got the nickname Perfect Dark (a reference to Rare's video game Perfect Dark). * Quotes